Blue and Black Flames
by IchigoY24
Summary: What if Satan had a twin sister who happened to be Ichigo's mom. Ichigo guest True Cross and meets Rin and the gang. Also I know a lot of this is taken from "The Blue and Black Exorcist", "Strawberry Exorcist", and "Bleached Exorcist", but I couldn't let those great ideas go to waste. I claim no ownership or originality of anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Flames Coated Black

AN: Hello my name is IchigoY24 and this is my first fan fiction, enjoy.

In this story Ichigo has his Fullbring powers but not his new sword because I don't like change and I liked the old one better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also I know a lot of this is taken from "The Blue and Black Exorcist", "Strawberry Exorcist", and "Bleached Exorcist", but I couldn't let those great ideas go to waste. I claim no ownership or originality of anything.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up! You're on fire!" Zangetsu shouted.

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed, looking down at his body.

"There are black flames with a red outline all over you!"

"Wait, they don't hurt, they don't even feel hot. What's going on?" Ichigo asked as everything went black. He was floating in a realm of nothingness except for one person.

"M-mom!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes, Ichigo, it's me. And look how big you've gotten. Oh, my big boy!"

"But, how? I thought..."

"Yes, I was killed, but that was only my human body; for you see, there is something I never told you or your sisters. I am a demon, and not just any demon. I am Satan's twin sister."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yes, not only are you half soul reaper, but you are half demon as well. Your demon powers have been kept in this since you were born (as she throws Ichigo a sword that looks like Rin's sword, but with a red sheath and guard and a blue holder), but now the power is breaking free. Quickly, you must draw the sword before it breaks and your demon half will fill your whole body!"

"What? Okay." As he drew the sword, black flames with a red outline covered his body, his teeth turned into fangs, his ears grew, and he sprouted a black tail.

"What did you do to me?!"

"Calm down, son! It's not permanent, just sheath the sword." Just as he did, he turned back to his normal orange haired teenage self, but with slightly sharper teeth, ears, and still a tail.

"The tail is there to stay, and you will want to keep it tucked into your pants tight, because it is a weak-point. My nephew will come by to take you to True Cross Academy, so you can train to become an exorcist; otherwise you will be hunted down as a demon. I've left your father a message, so get packed and be ready."

"So you're saying that I have to leave my life behind, and become an exorcist?"

"No, you can come back here whenever you have a vacation, or when you become a higher-up, and are allowed to leave whenever you want," she told him.

"Fine, but I haven't told my friends, and I have school."

"Don't worry about school. True Cross has a regular school too, and you can send your friends a letter."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, but I have to go. My power is fading. Good-bye, son. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," he whispered as she faded from sight, and everything returned to normal. Ichigo was in his room, on his bed, but with a new sword.

"Ichigo, what just happened? Our mental connection broke. Where did that sword come from, and where did those flames go?"

"Don't worry Zangetsu, I'm not replacing you and I'll explain everything to you as I pack."

"Pack? Where are we going?"

1 Hour later

"Why, hello Mr. Kurosaki," said a man dressed like a pink and purple clown with purple hair and a pink umbrella, who was standing in Ichigo's window.

"You have 10 seconds to explain who you are before I kill you!"

"My, my! That's no way to talk to your cousin. My name is Mephisto Faust, and your mother asked me to come take you to my academy to become an exorcist."

"I'm sorry, my mother didn't tell me what you would look like or when you would be coming."

"That's alright dear lad. We have little time, so I suggest we get going."

"Let me grab my things," and off they went to True Cross in Mephisto's pink limo.

AN: So what do you think of chapter 1? Please review and tell me what you think and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Blue meets Black

It was a long ride to True Cross and Ichigo only had Zangetsu, Mephisto, and looking at his new sword to keep him occupied. He chose to inspect the new weapon.

"You know how that works right?" Mephisto asked

"Kind of, and you do?"

"Why, yes I do. You didn't think you were the only demon with sealed power, did you? When you draw the sword your powers activate, and when you sheath it, your powers are sealed, but you can still draw on your flames when you are angry, so keep calm. Always have that sword with you, even when you are sleeping. Keep your powers under control, in cram school, your exorcist class, you can say whatever you want about the teeth, ears, and tail but the flames are a no-no."

"Okay got it."

"We're here."

"What? Wow."

"This whole City is True Cross Academy Town, and this is where you will be staying, along with two other cram school students. Your room is 2B and their room is 2A so go upstairs and get dressed in your school uniform. It's in your room. Then come back, and I'll take you to cram school."

"Fine." Ichigo walked into the building. On the first floor he found a kitchen and bathrooms. On the second floor was a hallway full of dorm rooms. The first one by the stairs was 2A and across the hall was 2B. He went in and noticed that it looked like a room for two people. He shrugged it off, left his stuff, and got changed. He then walked back to Mephisto.

"Hey Mephisto, I noticed that all the doors have keyholes and electronic locks, and I was wondering why."

"Excellent question, Ichigo. You will understand when we go to cram school." Mephisto signaled for Ichigo to follow and walked towards the dorm building.

"If the class is in the dorm, then why didn't you just come with me?" Ichigo asked, a little annoyed about having to walk back to where he just came from.

"You'll see." Mephisto handed Ichigo a key and said, "Try opening the door with this."

"But it doesn't need it see." he said, as he opened and closed the door.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Ichigo said, as he put the key in the keyhole and opened the door to find that instead of the dorm, there was a hallway with doors that looked the same. "What the…"

"This school is a maze: it's full of traps to get any demons that find their way in. We travel using these magical keys, so don't lose one.

"Cool." Ichigo said, kind of amazed that something like this existed in the human world, but not in the soul society.

"This is your class." Mephisto said when he opened the door . " , can I speak to you?" A guy that looked around the same age as Ichigo, with brown hair, glasses, and freckles came out.

"Yes, Mr. Fales?"

"This is our new student, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hello, . My name is Yukoi Okumura, and I'll be your teacher."

"Hello, ."

Rin's POV:

Yukio came back in the room with a tall, orange haired guy with our uniform on.

Normal POV:

"Class, we have a new student." Yukio stated, with his normal fake smile.

"Hey, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm 15 years old."

Someone yelled out "Hey Strawberry, why did you dye your hair orange?" Ichigo sighed and said, "My name doesn't mean strawberry; it means number one guardian and my hair in naturally orange." He took the only available seat, next to Rin.

After first class, they had gym.

"Okay class, today we are bringing back our old friend the Reaper; now, remember to try to predict the movements of the reaper. Don't just outrun it. First singles, then you can do your stupid races." said. "First up Kurosaki. Don't worry. It's on a chain, so it won't hurt you." Ichigo jumped down into the pit.

Ichigo's POV:

I'm thinking two things. First is "Wow! Giant frogs", and second was yeah, they are lucky they're on that chain otherwise I would be the one hurting them.

Class's POV:

Wow, this Kurosaki guy is amazing: he isn't even looking or running fast, but he's dodging every one of the reaper's attacks.

Normal POV:

"Okay Kurosaki, you're done. Next!" stated with shock. "Okay now that everyone has gone, it's time for your stupid race, but I get to chose your opponent. First is Okumura vs. Kurosaki."

Class POV:

Who is this guy?! He is on par in a race with the son of Satan!

Normal POV:

"Tie. Izumo vs. Moriama. Izumo wins. Suguro …" Eventually left because of another call from his wife and let the kids have the rest of the class off.

"Hey Ichigo, good race. I noticed you are caring a sword. Are you skilled with it?" Rin asked

"Thanks, and yes, I am."

"Well, in that case, do you want to have a duel? I'm pretty skilled, too."

"Sure."

"Cool, let me go get some wooden swords." Rin soon returned with two wooden swords and they began to fight.

Ichigo's POV:

Wow this guy is definitely no normal high schooler. He's really good and with some practice, and some technique he could be on the level of a soul reaper.

Rin's POV:

This guy can do everything, he's kicking my butt.

Normal POV:

"Okay, I think that's enough for now. Not bad Rin but you could do with some training and you need some kind of technique." Ichigo said.

"Well can you teach me? I mean you are really good." Rin asked.

"Sure, why not. You seem like a cool guy."

Rin then thought "Yes, I'm cool!"

For the rest of the day they trained. Ichigo even did some secret Kido and full bring training.

AN: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A Tail?!

AN: Enjoy chapter 3 and don't forget to review

After gym they had Tamer class.

"Okay just draw some blood, wipe it on the paper, and try any words that come to mind and see if it summons your familiar." said the teacher.

"Okay." Ichigo said looking at the paper curiously. Ichigo's eyes glowed and said, without even trying, "Fight with me, Zangetsu!" and Zangetsu appeared in front of Ichigo but this time was different because this time everybody could see him, not just Ichigo. "Zangetsu? What are you doing here, you aren't a demon are you?"

"Familiars aren't necessarily demons. Your classmate Okumura's familiar used to be the guardian deity of silkworms."

"Yeah, his name is Kuro. So Ichigo do you already know your familiar?" Rin asked

"Yes, I am the spirit of Ichigo's sword. Not the one he's carrying now though." Zangetsu answered. "Ichigo, if you don't need me I'll be exploring the human world. I'll appear when you call for me."

"Yeah that's fine. Enjoy this world." Ichigo replied. Zangetsu then disappeared.

Ichigo and Rin spent the rest of the day talking and training and then went to their dorms

"Ichigo, I think you are being followed." Zangetsu telepathically told Ichigo.

"Yeah, I sense them too. Their spiritual pressure is strange. Let me check." Ichigo turned around to see Rin and Yukio.

"Hey Ichigo, over here." Rin yelled to the orange haired teen. Ichigo stopped and waited for the twins to catch-up to him.

"Hey Rin. Hey Yukio. What are you doing here?"

"We're going to our dorm. What are you doing here?" Yukio replied.

"Oh, so you are the other two that Mephisto said would already be in the dorm. I was wondering when I would meet them." Ichigo responded.

Yukio thought, "Strange. I thought we were dangerous, so why is Ichigo staying with us?" They walked back to the dorm in an uncomfortable silence.

"So is there a cook or something here? Because I can't cook." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, my brother Rin can cook." Yukio answered.

"Rin you can cook? That's cool."

"Thanks Ichigo. We grew up in a house of all men that couldn't cook so I took it upon myself to learn how."

"That's similar to my sister. I'll have to introduce you two and you can trade recipes or something."

"Cool, I'm looking forward to it." Rin smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I'll get you when dinner is ready." Ichigo went upstairs, did his homework, and when that was done he pulled out a notepad with a half finished drawing of Rukia and continued drawing it. Rin came upstairs and noticed Ichigo drawing something from the doorway. "Hey, Ichigo dinner is ready. Can I see what you're drawing?" Rin asked

"Sure." Walked into the room and looked at the drawing.

"Man this is really good! If it was in color and finished I could mistake this for a photo. Who is this of?"

"Thanks for the compliment. That is my friend Rukia, I was thinking of giving this to her as a birthday present."

"You should, it's really good."

"Thanks. Now let's go eat, I'm starving." Ichigo said.

After dinner they got ready for bed

Rin walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. What he saw amazed him. Ichigo was in the dressing room with his shirt off and his pants on. But he noticed two distinct things. First, was a giant hole shaped scar in-between Ichigo's collarbone. It was such a big scar that Rin was sure that no human would be able to survive whatever caused it. The second thing wa, he only noticed when Ichigo turned around, Ichigo had a tail!

"Ichigo!?"

"Rin?! What are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked vary startled.

"Let me guess, you are half demon aren't you. Well then there is something I need to do." Rin said with a serious look on his face as he took his sword from its holder.

"Rin, wait…"

"There's no reason to wait." Rin drew his sword and to Ichigo's surprise, he saw his friend covered in blue flams.

"Rin, you are a demon…?"

"Ha, I'm only half, you should have seen the look on your face. You really thought I was going to kill you."

"So ..?"

"Yes, we are both the son of Satan but only I have demonic powers. But what I'm interested in is that scar on your chest. I can understand how a demon could survive that but why is there a scar. When they found out I was a demon they cut off my feet at the court case and I don't have a scar from that so what happened to you?

"I've been trying to figure that out myself. I got this before I unlocked my demon powers. But it still shouldn't have become a scar, because I have a friend that can heal people. But I have an idea."

"Strange."

"So let me ask you a question. Do you bring your sword with you in the bathroom and to bed?"

"Oh your powers are sealed in a sword to aren't they. Yes, I do because demons are always coming after me."

"Thanks. I guess that means I should go get mine." Ichigo said putting his shirt on and walking towards the door. "Oh and don't tell anybody about this. O.K."

"Absolutely. That's your business whether you tell people or not."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

AN: How did you like chapter 3. Don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Hollows

AN: Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.

In the middle of the night Ichigo woke up to Zangetsu yelling at him.

"Ichigo wake up, there's a hollow and a demon in the building!"

"What?! Oh no! I have to get Rin and Yukio out of here!" Ichigo ran out of his room and knocked on Rin's door yelling, "Rin, , get up. There's a demon in the building!" Yukio opened the door and they both came out.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Yukio asked

"My familiar warned me about them." Ichigo replied. "You guys take care of the one in the bathroom. I'll get the one outside." He said as he ran outside to face the hollow. "So you are appearing here too, you masked freaks." Ichigo brought out his combat pass but instead of pressing it to his chest he activated his fullbring and started attacking the hollow.

"Ichigo what is that thing? What happened to you?" Rin asked shocked.

"Rin, what are you doing here? I said I would take care of it." Ichigo said still fighting the hollow.

"Yukio said he could handle it but he didn't know about your powers, so he told me to go help you out. Now answer me, what is that?"

"It's called a hollow. It's the spirit of a dead person that became evil. I don't think your demon sword will do much to it so let me take care of it."

"Okay, but why do you look like that?"

"It was either this or my other power that would leave my body defenseless." Ichigo said as he killed the hollow.

"Okay, now that you killed the hollow, let's see how Yukio is doing with that demon." Ichigo turned off his fullbring and they walked to the bathroom where the demon was. They found Yukio on the floor covered in blood. "Yukio! What happened?" Rin said as he ran to his brother.

"R-Rin, lookout. It's more dangerous than it looks." Yukio said as he passed out.

"Rin, duck!" Ichigo yelled as the demon just barley missed an attack on Rin. "Honorless demon, attacking someone who's back is turned."

"Thanks Ichigo." Rin said as they both drew their swords. "Here, try doing this with your flames." Rin instructed Ichigo as he formed a circle of flames around the demon.

"Prince Rin, son of Satan, it's you. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know this was where you live." The demon said

"You should have done your research before you attacked someone you worm. Ichigo, keep the flames going please, I don't want him escaping."

"Sure thing." Rin brutally destroyed the demon and walked out of the flames circle two minutes later. After he killed the demon, Ichigo and Rin picked up Yukio by the shoulders. Then, they took him to Shiemi at the supplies shop, because he had a key to it, but not the infirmary.

"Rin, what happened to Yukio? Are you okay?"

"There was a demon in our dorm. Thank god that Ichigo was there or things could have been a lot worse."

"No problem, besides it was my familiar that sensed it."

"What was Kurosaki doing in your dorm?" Shiemi asked confused.

"Do you want to tell her, I trust her with my life and she knows about me." Shiemi blushed when Rin said he trusted her with his life.

"Sure why not, I'm half demon so I'm in the same dorm as Rin and ." Ichigo explained

"Anyway, can you take care of Yukio for me?"

"Oh, course Rin."

"Thanks."

Two days later

Yukio is still healing

"Hey Ichigo, there have been 3 more hollow attacks and I've been completely useless, isn't their any way I can help?"

"I have noticed that your spiritual pressure is different from everybody else's, but I just thought it was because you are the son of Satan. But it might be because you have hidden soul reaper powers. Let's test it out." Ichigo said as he took out his combat pass and pressed it on his chest.

"Ichigo! What happened? Why are there two of you and why is one of you passed out?" Rin asked franticly.

"You passed since you can see my spirit form. We have the next week off right?"

"Yeah, it's our vacation."

"Perfect. Tomorrow I can take you to my home town and I can teach you how to unlock your soul reaper powers."

"Awesome, does that mean I can meet your sister and swap recipes with her."

"Sure, if we have time."

The next morning

"Rin are you packed?"

"Yeah, let's go. The train is leaving in forty minutes." Rin said as they ran out of the dorm and to the train station.

"So you boys are going to Karakura town, are you?" The ticket vender said.

"Yeah, its my home town." Ichigo said.

"Well you should know that you'll have to stay for the rest of the week, because the trains are all getting cleaned."

"That's fine, we have the week off."

"Oh, well then enjoy your trip." She said as she handed them their tickets.

"Thanks." They both said as they left and got on the train.

"Wow, that was a long ride." Rin said as he stretched as they walked off the train.

"Yeah, it seemed shorter on the way here." Ichigo replied. "Okay, let's go to my house, it's not that far from here." He said as he started walking while Rin followed.

"Hey dad I'm home-" Ichigo was cut short because he had to dodge an attack from his dad.

"What's wrong with you, leaving without even saying good bye!"

"Brother, your back!" his sisters yelled as they jumped on him and trapped him in a hug.

"Any how, who is your friend?" Ichigo's dad said pointing at Rin.

"Hello my name is Rin Okumura and I go to True Cross academy with Ichigo."

"Oh, so you go to that school where they teach exorcist. Okay, come in already and explain what's going on." Ichigo sighed and they all went inside to hear Ichigo's explanation of what happened.

"Oh, so that's what happened. Strange." Ichigo's dad said. Later, Rin and Yuzu made dinner and they all went to sleep with Rin staying in the guest room.

AN: What did you think of chapter 4. Don't forget to review and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A new Soul Reaper?

AN: I read the reviews so if you are wondering if I read yours, I did and I'm going to take any good advice I'm given so don't forget to tell me what you think with a review. Also because school is starting again, I'm not going to be uploading as much, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. And thanks to everybody who reads, reviews, favorites, or follows.

Ichigo woke up to the smell of the most delicious smell he ever smelled. He got up, got dressed, and walked to the dinning room to see Yuzu and Rin had made breakfast.

"Wow! This is great." Ichigo told the cooks as he took a bite of the pancakes.

"Thanks." They both said as they sat down a started eating themselves. After breakfast Ichigo and Rin left for Urahara's Shop

"So where are we going exactly?" Rin asked.

"A candy store." Ichigo replied

"What?"

"We're here." Ichigo said. Rin looked at the dirty looking shed of a store.

"Hey, Ichigo. Nice to see you again, where have you been?" said

"Hello , don't act coy. I told you everything over the phone yesterday." Ichigo said as they all walked in to the store.

"So, what are we doing at a candy store?" Rin asked

"This is far more then a candy shop." said as he lifted a trapdoor on the floor to reveal a ladder. Ichigo nodded for Rin to climb down so he did with Ichigo about to follow. Ichigo stopped and noticed that Urahara was walking away.

"Aren't you coming?" Ichigo asked

"I'm getting too old for this. You are completely capable of training him, just do the same thing as your training."

"Ok, if you say so." Ichigo said as he climbed down the ladder. To Rin's surprise at the bottom of the ladder was a seemingly endless wasteland. "I know right, its pretty surprising to see such a big place under a candy store." Rin looked up and noticed something odd.

"How is there a sky?"

"Look harder and you should understand." Rin squinted and realized that it was painted on.

"Is this whole room just a big painting?"

"The sealing is but not the walls, this is a really big room. Ok lets get started, first we need to get you used to being in your spirit form." Ichigo said as he took out his combat pass.

"Oh that thing, what is it any way."

"This is a combat pass that forces the spirit from the body." Ichigo said as he quickly pushed it to Rin's chest and his own.

"WOW what did you do to me? Why is there a chain coming from my chest? Am I dead?!"

"Calm down, you don't think I would actually kill you do you? You're just in your spirit form."

"I've been meaning to ask, what is that giant second sword." Rin asked

"This is Zangetsu, any way its time for lesson one of your training. Dodge all my attacks; I'll give you a five second head start to run. 1."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"2."

"Okay running!"

"3, 4, 5!" Ichigo said as he flash stepped in front of Rin and nearly punched him in the face.

"Holy crap that was close." Rin said barely dodging Ichigo's onslaught of punches while running. After a couple minutes of attacking Rin got to his normal speed and Ichigo said that he passed the first part.

"Okay time for the second lesson but first I'm going to teach you about spirit ribbons." After teaching Rin how to sense spirit ribbons, Ichigo lined-up some of Rin's spirit chain and started counting. He suddenly drew Zangetsu and chopped off the majority of the chain, leaving less then his arm's length of chain.

"What did you do!?" Rin screamed.

"I cut your spirit chain. Once the chain connecting the body and the spirit is severed, the spirit can't return. I have killed you."

"What?! You said that you wouldn't kill me."

"No, I asked if you believed that I would kill you; which you should have. Now climb back up." Ichigo said kicking Rin into a hole that appeared where Rin would have landed. "Bakudo number 99 Restrict." Ichigo said, binding Rin's arms together."

"Ow. How am I supposed to climb out without my arms?"

"By becoming a soul reaper. Look at the chain on your chest." Rin looked down to see that the chain's broken link had two little mouths on them that suddenly started ravenously eating each other. Rin felt an extreme pain as the chains ate each other that didn't stop until they stopped. "When the chains have eaten all of each other you will turn into a hollow so you better climb out before that." After 72 hours of Rin's failed attempts of getting out the hole his chain was on its last link and was being eaten then Rin started leaking a white fluid from his mouth and eyes that floated to his face and started forming his hollow mask. As Rin tried resisting the transformation he found himself in a strange world filled with darkness that felt vary familiar to him.

"This feels like inside the Gehenna gate but not bad, actually kind of comfortable." Rin said.

"Rin, my name is -. I am your zanpakto. You must hurry and find your soul reaper powers before this world crumbles, they are in one of these boxes." He said as Rin started falling and the world started turning into boxes. Rin looked shocked and thought of how to find his soul reaper powers and remembered what Ichigo told him about spirit ribbons and remembered that soul reaper's spirit ribbon is red. He started searching thru the spirit ribbons and found the red one and pulled it towards him. He opened it and found the hilt of a sword.

"Quickly, pull me out!" Rin did so and he found himself back in the underground room, outside the hole, in front of Ichigo, but he felt something on his face,

AN: Did you like chapter 5? Don't forget to review and tell me everything I did wrong and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Demon Vizard

AN: Special thanks to everybody who reviews, follows, or favorites. Don't forget to review to tell me all my mistakes. Also do me a favor and check out my new fanfiction Mysteries of Gohan.

"Congratulations, you aren't a soul reaper," Ichigo said.

"What? I went through all that, and what about all this?" Rin said as he pointed to his new soul reaper garb.

"Let me finish. You aren't a soul reaper, you are a vizard."

"What's a vizard?"

"A soul reaper with hollow powers."

"What? I have hollow powers?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Yes, just like me."

"Cool! How do I use them?"

"You should probably break that mask off your face before you get taken over by your hollow self," Ichigo said as he pointed at the mask Rin wore. It looked like Ichigo's but with blue flame marks instead of red lines.

"What? Okay," Rin said as he drew his new sword and used the handle to break the mask.

"You've passed lesson two, now for lesson three. All you have to do is hit this hat off my head," Ichigo said as he put on a hat like Urahara's.

"That's it? This is going to be easy," Rin said. Ichigo drew his sword and rushed at Rin. Rin barely had any time to block. As their swords clashed Rin heard a crack. He looked at his sword, and to his surprise, Ichigo's sword was cutting into his.

"What are you doing?!" Rin said with a terrified look on his face.

"I'm backing you into a corner. You will die if you don't give this everything you've got." As he said that, Rin's sword cracked all the way through and broke. As his blade fell on the floor Rin looked at what little sword he had left, turned around, and ran as fast as he could. Ichigo chased after him, feeling very nostalgic.

"How am I supposed to fight you with a broken sword?"

"Stop complaining. I had to do everything you are doing," Ichigo responded. Rin continued to run for his life all the while feeling disgusted with himself for being such a coward. "Ugh! Is this all I can do, run like a wimp? I should stand and fight, but if I do, I'll die," Rin thought. Suddenly Rin stopped and found himself in the same Gehenna Gate like place.

"Rin, it seems like you couldn't hear my name no matter how many times I've reached out to you. I'll tell you one more time, so listen." Rin turned around and was shocked to see… "My name is Kuro."

"Kuro!? What are you doing here? Actually, where are we anyway?"

"We're in your spirit world and I'm here because I'm your zanpakuto sword spirit. This is super strange, Rin. I was taking a nap on your bed, and now I can see your room and this place at the same time. Anyway, you must call on my power if you wish to stand a chance against Ichigo. Now, call my name."

"Fight with me, Kuro!" Rin said as he pulled on his new permanent shikai. Its blade looked like it was made out of or was Kuro's missing fang (That's from the manga for those of you who only watched the anime.) and the handle looked like Ichigo's.

"There it is. For a while I didn't think you would be able to pull it off. Interesting design, is that a giant cat tooth?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I hope you dodge this," Rin said as he held up his new sword.

"Wow, I said that too when I did this. What are the odds?" Ichigo said immediately, raising his sword in response to the unmistakable attack Rin was about to do.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Rin screamed as he slashed at Ichigo.

"Wow, this is strong, way stronger than my first Getsuga. If I want to come out of this in one piece, I better use a full on Getsuga not just cut it in half like I planed," Ichigo thought. "Getsuga Tensho!" The two beams clashed and for a minute they seamed to meld together, but after a couple seconds they both dispersed, causing a gust of wind that made Ichigo's hat fall off his head.

"Good job, Rin. You did it. You passed lesson three and got a permanent shikai."

"What?" Rin asked confused looking at his new sword.

"All zanpakuto have three forms: sealed form, shikai, and bankai. I made it so that it won't go back to sealed form by breaking it and backing you into a corner so that you would die if you didn't unlock your shikai," Ichigo said.

"So, does that mean that we have one more lesson?" Rin asked trying to understand all the information he was being told.

"Yes, lesson four, but we aren't starting it for a while because you need to get stronger and gain some experience fighting with your zanpakuto before you can handle bankai. Now, let's go back to my house and we can resume training another day," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, okay. I could use a break, I'm beat," Rin replied.

"Man, Rin is stronger than I thought. He's around the level I was at when I beat Renji in the Soul Society," Ichigo thought to himself as they went up the ladder to the shop.

AN: Sorry, I know this one was a little short and took forever. Please don't forget to review. Please do me a huge favor and checkout my newest fanfiction, Mysteries of Gohan. Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-New Friends

AN: Sorry about the wait, I promise that I'm not stopping either of the stories but from now on I'm making at least one chapter of Blue and Black Flames or Mysteries of Gohan every month. Don't forget to review and enjoy the chapter.

As Rin and Ichigo emerged from the training room Urahara was shocked at the speed in which Rin's power grew. "Wow Rin, I'm surprised. I never thought anyone could get that strong so quick. You even beat Ichigo's record." Rin blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you for letting me train here," Rin responded.

"See you soon," Ichigo said as they walked to the door. "We will probably take a day to rest and come back the day after."

They went back to Ichigo's house and had dinner, then went to bed. The next morning Ichigo woke up to the same amazing smell of Rin and Yuzu's cooking. After breakfast they watched TV for a few minutes, then Rin asked if Ichigo would take him sightseeing. Ichigo sighed and reluctantly agreed. He decided the first place to show Rin would be his high school.

"So this is where you went to school before True Cross. It reminds me of my old school. So where to next?" Rin asked.

"Well, let me think. We could…" Ichigo said as he was cut short.

"Hey, Ichigo, where have you been? We've been worried about you," Orihime yelled as she ran towards them with Uryuu, Chad, and Rukia behind her.

"Yeah, Ichigo. Where have you been and why didn't you tell anyone?" Rukia asked. "Oh, and who is this?"

"This is my new friend, Rin Okumura." Ichigo said as he proceeded to explain his whereabouts for he past few days.

"So you're telling me your mom is actually Satan's twin sister."

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"Wow," Uryuu replied, stunned.

"Rin, this is Rukia Kuchiki, Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Sado Yasutora."

"You can just call me Chad."

"Guys, this is Rin Okumura, my…"

"New cousin. How come you never told me you were related to Satan? I told you that Yukio and I are the sons of Satan remember?" Rin said as he trapped Ichigo in a hug.

"Oh yeah, I guess the thought just slipped my mind. Now Rin get off! Anyway Rin here is a really strange case. Like me not only does he have demon powers but also vizard powers."

"Are you serious? Ichigo did you give up your powers for him!?" Rukia asked shocked.

"No, of course not. He had his own hidden powers, and I helped him unlock them yesterday. He's at least as strong as me when I beat Renji," Ichigo said.

"Ok, well that's good, but I'm still going to need to warn the Soul Society that we have a new substitute soul-reaper," Rukia replied.

"Rukia is also a soul-reaper. She saved my family's lives by giving me her powers, but then I got my own the same way you did," Ichigo told Rin.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Rin said as he turned and shook hands with Ichigo's friends.

"Ichigo, the Soul Society will want some information on the new substitute soul-reaper, I'm going to take him to Urahara's and train with him," Rukia said.

"Well, Rin, it look like your sightseeing was cut short, but I can get you something if you like."

"Sure, just get me a keychain or something."

"Come on let's go," Rukia said as she dragged him away."

"Good luck with the training," Orihime said as they left. While Rukia and Rin walked to Urahara's she explained the Soul Society to Rin, and Ichigo told the rest of his friend about where he had been and what had been happening.

"Alright, the Soul Society will want to know how strong you are, so I don't want you to hold back."

"But how do I become a soul-reaper again?" Rin asked.

"Oh, that's right, you don't have a combat pass. Don't worry about it. I'll do it for you," Rukia said as she put on here glove and knocked Rin out of his body."

"Ow, a little warning would be nice next time."

"Hm, I see your zanpakuto is permanently in its shikai form like Ichigo's. I want you to try to use its power against me." Rin had no time to ask what she meant by power as Rukia rushed forward and they began fighting. At first all Rin could do was block, but he soon took control of the fight. "Well, you are stronger then I thought. I will actually need to use my shikai to fight you. Dance Sode no Shirayuki," She yelled as her sword turned snow white. After hours of fighting Rukia ran out of energy. "All right, that's enough. You have some serious power. With some training you will be stronger than me."

"I hate to tell you, but I sort of kind of held back a lot of my power. I was only fighting at 40% of my actual strength," Rin said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, when I unlocked my powers yesterday Ichigo said I was as strong as he was when he beat someone named Renji in the Soul Society, but I don't know what that means,"

"I don't think that was accurate. You seem a lot stronger than he was back then,"

"Well, I do feel stronger than I did yesterday. Maybe I got stronger in my sleep," Rin said.

After Rin and Rukia explained True Cross Academy and the Soul Society to each other more they decided to leave so that Rin would have energy to train with Ichigo the next day. When Rin got back to Ichigo's house he told Ichigo about what happened with Rukia.

AN: Sorry about the wait on this one but I'm lazy. Don't forget to review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Bankai

AN: Sorry for all of you out there who read chapter 4 of Mysteries of Gohan, I feel like an idiot for not realizing it when I wrote that chapter, but when I said I would make chapters faster during the summer I didn't realize that I wouldn't have my school computer to work on. I don't get to keep it in the summer so it will probably take me a bit longer to write these. I feel really bad but at least I can use another computer for this and not just completely stop in the summer. Also, sorry that this one took more than a month. Any way hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.

The next morning Ichigo and Rin ate breakfast and headed to Urahara's so Ichigo could try to teach Rin bankai.

"So what are we doing today Ichigo?" Rin asked.

"First we will spar and figure out what your shikai can do, then we will try to unlock your bankai."

"Those are the forms of my sword, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said as they entered Urahara's shop. They climbed down to the training room and started sparing. Ichigo noticed that Rin was even stronger than before so he started moving twice as fast as Rin.

"Ugh, this is just frustrating now," Rin said, still trying to hit Ichigo who was circling around him extremely quickly. "If only this sword was more aerodynamic," As Rin said this, his sword flattened out like Ichigo's while still looking like Kuro's tooth. "W-what just happened?"

"That must be your zanpakuto's power. It can change from a thick version to a slim version. I guess the thick version is more of a bludgeoning weapon and the slim version is for speed and cutting. It's time to start your bankai training."

"All right, then lets get started," Rin, said as Ichigo went to get the spiritual manifestation tool. "Where are you going?"

"Just stab this and your sword spirit will be manifested. Then all you need to do is beat him into submission, but you have to do it in three days before it wears off."

"Bring it on!" Rin yelled as he stabbed the cutout. Immediately Rin's sword disappeared and the form of Kuro as a human appeared. (AN: There was a fan art of human Kuro in a chapter of the manga so I decided to use him instead of cat Kuro to train Rin.) Swords of all shapes and sizes fell from the sky and landed blade down in the ground.

"Hey Rin. Are you ready to learn how to use your sword? Well, you'd better be because I'm not going to give you a second to rest until you beat me." Immediately Kuro grabbed the nearest sword and dashed towards Rin. He barely dodged out of the way before running to pick up the closest sword so he could defend himself. They fought for hours, but surprisingly, Rin was able to beat Kuro in one day.

"Impressive! You are a getting stronger by the minute, but I don't think you are as strong as I was when I unlocked my bankai."

"There's no need to rub it in. I get it. You are really strong but you wouldn't stand a chance against a powerful demon like Satan," Rin cockily said as he swung his sword over his shoulder. Now the blade looked like a very large, black, cat tooth. Instead of just being big, it was long, thin, and sharper than his bulky shikai. The guard looked similar to the pin or pendent on Kuro's collar and the hilt looked like one of Kuro's tails. It now could even change its blade into a whip. "You've been training me all this time, but what happens if you run into a strong demon like my brother and he takes your demon sword from you? You don't have control over your flames like I do."

"Hold on. What do you mean by 'your brother'?"

"Oh, not Yukio, my step-brother Amaimon, King of Earth. Satan didn't just have me you know; even Mephisto is Satan's son. Any way, Amaimon is extremely strong. He beat the crap out of me before I could control my powers, and the same would probably happen to you too."

"Fine then. What's first?"

"First, let's test something," Rin said as he grabbed his demon sword and tried to cut himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Just like I thought. My Kurikara is able to hurt me but not as effective as it would be if I were in my body. So how exactly do I get back into my body?"

"Just kind of lay on it and match your limbs to it," Ichigo said, as he got into his body.

"The first test is to be able to control when your flames appear. What if you get randomly attacked on the street by a normal person, and you accidently catch fire?"

"Okay, so then what do I do?"

"I will attack you as fast as I can, and you have to dodge as slowly as you can without catching on fire," Rin said as he ran towards Ichigo. After half an hour of sparing, Ichigo could control whether his flames emerged or not. "Good, I think you are ready for the next step. All you need to do is light the outer two candles at the same time," Rin said, as he placed three candles in a row in front of Ichigo. This took him a good two hours to do as he kept melting all three candles.

"Wow! That was a lot harder than it looked," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, and you didn't even need my hint because you weren't freaked out over the fear of hurting someone like I was when I did this."

"Well, when you are so strong you can break the street with a guys face, you get used to that fear."

"True. Well, I think you're done. You should be able to use your flames without burning anything besides your target."

"Alright then. Let's start your training with your hollow mask.

AN: So what did you think of the chapter? Please don't forget to leave a review and I will talk to you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Hollow

AN: WOW! Just wow! I am sorry. That took forever, it's been like two months. Wow I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make this one so late but, man, school is a pain, but let's get this thing started. Thanks for being so patient.

"Alright then let's start your training with your hollow mask," Ichigo said to Rin as he stood up. "Actually we can't start just yet."

"Why not?"

"I need to warn Mr. Urahara first," Ichigo said as he pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed Mr. Urahara.

"Hello Ichigo, how's Rin's training going?"

"Fast as hell. I'm calling to warn you that I'm going to start teaching Rin how to use his hollow powers, so seal the trap door please."

"Wow, he's already that far along? Okay, will do. See you later… maybe." Urahara said as he hung up. A few seconds later there was a loud thud and the ladder to the trapdoor in the roof was gone.

"Why do we have to seal off this room, it's just training right?" Rin asked.

"Ha ha ha! You have no idea what you're getting into. All you need to worry about is beating your hollow into submission," Ichigo said as he put his hand up to Rin's face. Rin passed out, and Ichigo laid him on the floor. "Good thing there is no one around, otherwise I would need to have Mr. Tessaicome put up a barrier," Ichigo said to himself.

Inside Rin's inner soul

"W-what the…" Rin said as he got up, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Hey there Master! He he he!" laughed someone who looked like a completely white clone of Rin except for his black and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?! Why do you look exactly like me?" Rin asked as he turned to face the mysterious being.

"Do you know the difference between a horse and a king, and not the obvious like one is an animal and one is a person or one has two legs and the other has four legs? It's their form, ability, and power. That's what's puzzling. If their form, ability, and power are exactly the same then why is it that one becomes a king and leads them into battle while the other becomes the horse and carries the king? So what is it that distinguishes these two beings?" the hollow asked. "The only answer is INSTINCT! In order for identical beings to grow stronger one needs to develop a killer instinct! While you always use your instincts you never go all out, you never just cut loose and kill everything around you!" he screamed. "You are too hesitant to use your full power and suppress it because you think you can't control it all. My instincts are stronger than yours. I don't know about Kuro, but I'm not willing to be the horse to someone who's weaker than me. Someone who isn't willing to use his full powers and is so hesitant that he'll get us all killed one day!" he said as he drew his sword, holding it with both hands, and stabbed it into the ground. Rin jumped back and did the same.

"Ban..." started the hollow.

"Kai," Rin finished.

"Kuro no o!" they yelled in unison.

"H-how? How do you have Kuro no o!?"

"Because I am Kuro no o,"

"Don't lie to me!" Rin said as he dashed forward and stabbed at his hollow.

"Believe what you want but…" he said as he parried Rin's attack and grabbed his sword, "…you're too weak to use **my** bankai!" When hollow Rin grabbed Rin's sword it started to turn white and disintegrate.

"Idiot, if you've been watching me so intently that you made that judgment then you should know that at my current strength I'd do almost as good in a fight with just my flames than my bankai. I'm just not familiar enough with it yet," Rin said as he lit himself on fire.

"Heh, good instincts not becoming reliant on a power you're unfamiliar with," he said as he rushed forward and stabbed at Rin who dodged all the attacks until finally one of them connected with his left shoulder. Before the hollow could pull his sword back Rin instinctually grabbed it and had his fire move across it, burning his hollow. "AGH!" the hollow screamed as it jumped way back and put its self out.

"Thanks for my sword back," Rin said as he yanked the sword from his shoulder and it turned black.

"Interesting, it seems the tables have turned."

"How so?"

"Now I'm the one who will be using his flames," the hollow said as he covered himself in pure red flames.

Back in the real world at that moment

"Let's see, it's been 67 minutes since I knocked him out and he hollowfied," Ichigo said aggravating and dodging hollowfied Rin who looks similar to hollowfied Ichigo but thinner, with fewer spikes, a thinner tail, and Rin's hollow mask. Suddenly Rin went from fully hollowfied to Ichigo vs Ulquiorra hollowfied. "WHAT THE HELL!? He's already hollowfied this far! I never expected this, Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo said as he put on his hollow mask and used bankai. "What the hell is going on in there Rin, hurry this up." As Ichigo said this fully hollowfied Rin started charging a cero. "NO! Getsuga…"

Back inside of Rin's soul

"Something is telling me to finish this so let's hurry up," Rin said as he started running towards the hollow and transformed his sword into a whip. He whipped the hollow in the face which caught it off guard. He used this as an opportunity to transform his whip back into a sword and stabbed the hollow straight through the chest.

"It seems you've won this time King, but just remember that I'm always watching you. If you hesitate or show signs of becoming weak, I'll take over. Remember."

In the real world

Hollowfied Rin fired the cero after charging it for a full two minutes. Ichigo took that time to charge his Getsuga Tenshou.

"GRAUGH!" Rin screeched as he fired the cero.

"…TENSHOU!" Ichigo screamed as he released his Getsuga. The two beams clashed for almost a minute until they both dissipated. Rin started charging another cero, and Ichigo tensed up. After a couple seconds the hollow shell around Rin exploded off him and Rin. With a fully formed hollow mask, he fell on his back and his mask fell off. Ichigo calmed down and walked over to him.

"How did it go?" Ichigo asked. Rin only replied with a grunt, giving a thumbs up.

"Looks like we both could do with a trip to the healing spring," Ichigo said as he carried Rin to the small, steaming pond. As they were healing in the warm, relaxing water Ichigo said, "Thank god you finished that up. If I had to, I don't think I would be able to handle another one of those attacks without taking serious damage.

"What did I do? I thought I was just unconscious."

"No, you were covered in a hollow shell like this," Ichigo said as he put on his mask and took it off again, "and went berserk. That's why we closed the hatch."

"Oh, so that's what was happening when I was fighting that guy. Who was that guy anyway? He looked just like me. He said he was Kuro no o. Is that true?" Rin asked.

"Sort of. That was your hollow self, but seeing as how your hollow, soul reaper, and human/demon powers are all fused into your soul, they are all one, and they are all you. It's all very confusing," Ichigo told Rin.

"Oh, okay. Hey Ichigo, thanks for teaching me all this. I'm already tens of times stronger than I was just a week ago. You're the best cousin," Rin said smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo slightly blushed and said, "No problem, you've made me more powerful as well, so thanks," Rin's smile grew thousands of times bigger being acknowledged by someone he admired.

AN: Thanks to all of you for being so patient with this and special thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and/or favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Blue and Black Ribbons

AN: Uh, sorry, I'm sorry. Something about this story and me always making it late. I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep but I'll try to make the next one faster. I honestly didn't mean for this one to take sssoooooooooo long but you know, life happens. Thank you for your patience, really.

Rin and Ichigo were in the healing spring after Rin went full hollow. "So what's next Ichigo?" Rin asked getting out of the small pond, pulling on his soul reaper garb.

"It's time to train you in swordsmanship and endurance. For now, you can probably only keep your hollow mask on for a few seconds. We need to get you to be able to stay hollowfied for at least a full minute," he said as he also got up and dressed, grabbing Zangetsu.

"Sounds good. Let's get started! But…" Rin exclaimed as he grabbed his Kurikara, "… why don't we use our demonic swords as well?"

"Sure, we might as well."

"By the way, what's your sword's name? It doesn't do anything to give it a name, but it's useful to call it something."

"I don't think it has a name. I guess I'll name it then," Ichigo scowled as he tried to think of a good name for his new sword. "I think I'll name it Yoko ken*," Ichigo said, unsheathing his newly named sword.

"Okay, let's get to sparing!" Rin said. Ichigo and Rin grabbed both of their swords and began sparing. At first they kept it slow and simple, seeing as they were both new to using two swords, but soon they began so speed things up. Ichigo swung Zangetsu at Rin, leading him to an attack from Ichigo's Yoko Ken forcing Rin to flash step away from the flaming sword. After a few hours of sparing in shikai they decided to switch to bankai, speeding things up even more. After about an hour of bankai training they decided to take a break.

"Rin, how long do we have before we need to get back to True Cross?" Ichigo asked.

Rin took out his phone and checked the time. "Let's see, uh oh," Rin said looking at Ichigo with his classic "oops" face. "We have an hour before class starts."

"WHAT!? I thought we had another day!"

"Nope, today's Monday. We have an hour before class starts and we get detention. Don't worry though; we both have a key to the cram school. If we hurry back to your house and get our things, we should make it back with time to spare."

"Right, the keys. Okay let's go!" Ichigo said hustling to the ladder out of the training room with Rin not far behind.

"Hey Ichigo, Rin!" Urahara yelled with his head sticking out of the hatch.

"What's up Mr. Urahara?"

"I have a present for you. Catch!" Urahara yelled as he dropped a door with a lock and a key-ring down the hole.

"Watch it, you almost hit me with that!" Ichigo yelled barely dodging the big metal door.

"I got into contact with that cousin of yours, Mephisto, and he had a pair of special keys made for that door, so now you can travel straight here whenever you want."

"That's awesome, thanks!" Rin yelled as he picked up the keys and gave one to Ichigo.

"You know about the keys?" Ichigo asked.

"I know about everything," Urahara responded sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did, thanks," Ichigo said as he climbed to the top of the hatch. Ichigo and Rin said goodbye to Urahara and the others, returned to Ichigo's where they gathered their things, and said goodbye.

"Make sure to come visit soon so we can trade more recopies, okay?" Yuzu said to Rin as she hugged her new cousin goodbye.

"I will, and thank you all for making me feel so welcome," Rin replied.

"Of course kiddo, you're family!" Isshin said.

Ichigo tugged on the back of Rin's shirt and said "Come on, we have to go."

"Bye, come back soon!" Yuzu and Isshin said while Karin just scowled and waved like she (and Ichigo) always do. Rin put the key in the lock and opened the door to cram school to the surprise of the Kurosaki family.

"Bye," both teens said in unison as they shut the door; Rin snickering at the look on their faces. As they approached the cram school classroom a thought wondered into Ichigo's mind that he had to test.

"Rin, hold on a sec. I want to test something," Ichigo said, stopping Rin.

"What is it? Class starts in like five minutes," Rin said.

"Don't worry, it will only take a minute. I want to see what color your spirit ribbon is now. Remember how your spirit ribbon was blue before you became a soul reaper? Let's see what color it is now," Ichigo explained as he searched for Rin's spirit ribbon.

"Oh, look at that. It's black and so is yours."

"Interesting. So demon ribbons are blue, soul reaper ribbons are red, and demon soul reaper ribbons are black."

"This blue one feels pretty familiar; it must be Yukio's."

"Yeah, I can sense that he's near by. Let's go see how he's recovered before class starts," Ichigo said as they walked in Yukio's direction.

"Rin, Ichigo. I almost thought you weren't going to show up for class. So how did things go in Karakura Town?" Yukio asked as Rin and Ichigo approached him.

"Pretty well, actually. Rin was able to get very powerful extremely fast. He's a pretty quick learner."

"Really? Why can't you learn so quickly in class then, Rin?" Yukio said intimidatingly as he pushed up his glasses.

"S-so how are you doing Yukio? You all healed up after that hollow attack?" Rin asked changing the subject from his failing grades.

"Yeah, I'm all better, but I'm still curious about how and why this hollow thing got into True Cross."

"It's possible that it was after me. Hollows seek out large sources of spiritual pressure to consume. Or maybe it could sense Rin's bottled up spiritual pressure. It doesn't really matter now because Rin is more than powerful enough to fight off basic hollows now and I hear that the Soul Society is going to post a soul reaper to guard over True Cross," Ichigo explained

"The what society?" Yukio asked in confusion.

"I'll explain on the way to the classroom," Rin said, enjoying being the one who knows more about something for once.

*When I Google Translated "Sideways Sword" it translated to Yoko ken, so if it's wrong, sorry.

AN: So what do you think about the new chapter? Don't forget to review, it really helps me when you guys give me suggestions and helpful criticisms so keep it coming. The next chapter should be coming out faster that this one did so keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the story coming. Thanks, bye.


End file.
